The Nation Games
by Epicfroggz
Summary: When Prussia and Japan get bored, what happens? The Hunger Games apparently! It is a game of life and death for the countries.Who will win? Who will die next? This story is dead until I write more...
1. Chapter 1

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"Prussia-san, this isn't the Hunger Games, you know. You don't have to say that." Prussia whimpered.

"But what if I want to be in the Hunger Games?"

"If you want to be in the Hunger Games, you should ask America. But I wirr not herp you."

"But Japan, you gotta be in the Hunger Games with me! It wouldn't be the same without you and everyone else."

"… Alright fine. I'll be in the Hunger Games with you, Prussia-san." And so, the two went to America, who then gathered up 21 other countries he knew. They all found a random deserted city in Peru, and decided to have their Hunger Games there. All in all, it was going to be very interesting.

After everyone agreed to participate, America and a few others set up the arena. In the end the countries participating were: America, Japan, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, China, England, France, Canada (Who?), Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Netherlands, Greece, Turkey, Lithuania, Estonia, Australia, and Thailand.

The countries that didn't get in (Latvia, Liechtenstein, etc) were spectators and they could send gifts if the tributes really needed them. There was only one hour left before the game started. A lot of countries waited anxiously.

"Alright everyone, listen up! The way this is going to work is that you can kill people, except for Prussia because he won't come back like the rest of us. Although since us countries suffer weeks of agony after we die, please try to keep the killing to a minimum. Whoever wins gets a 20 year supply of whatever they want. That's all the rules, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" America tried to finish on a happy note. Let's see what the countries thoughts are on the 1st Annual Hunger Games, shall we?

In one corner of the waiting room, Russia was explaining the game plan to his team. They were Lithuania, Estonia, Ukraine, and Belarus. Russia was telling Latvia that if any of them was in trouble that he had to help them, and if any of them needed help killing someone else in the team that he could choose sides.

France and Canada were conversing while sitting comfortably on the couches. France was trying to tell Canada that he was probably not going to die because he was invisible and no one would notice him. Canada just nodded and drank more maple syrup.

The three Axis decided to team up, and Germany was trying to persuade Prussia to join them. Prussia just shook his head and said he was too awesome to have other people helping him. Italy was just trying to eat as much pasta as possible after Japan told him there would be no pasta in the game. Turkey was sitting somewhere near them, glaring at Greece from across the room and telling himself that he would beat that sleepy cat person. Greece on the other hand was trying to get as much sleep before the games. There would be no sleeping in the middle of a death match.

China glanced at the clock that was hung up on the wall and shouted, "Five minutes, aru! Everyone get to their separate tubes and whatnot!" He heard snickering coming from someone on the couches. "Oh be quiet France, it's not that funny, aru. Also, if you brought a weapon, it will be hidden somewhere on the playing field! Let's have a fair game, aru! Good luck!" Four minutes and fifty seconds later, the countdown began.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"LET THE 1ST ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES COMMENCE!" One of the spectators, presumably Denmark, shouted. About half of the tributes ran towards the middle pod or whatever to grab weapons. The others ran towards the ruins of the Peruvian city. There was a lot of dust everywhere, but there wasn't much wind so it was not very bad.

Japan was one of the ones that ran to the city. He expertly jumped over rubble and around ruins. Japan was looking for his katana, which China said would be hidden somewhere in the city. He saw movement out if the corner of his eye and immediately hid behind a corner. He heard a childish voice say, "Oh, Japan! Where did you go? I was just trying to team up with you and I don't know where Doitsu went off to…"

Japan let out a breath of relief. It was just little Italy being himself, right? A small part of his mind suspected a trap as Japan looked around the corner. "Italy?"

Japan was met with an arrow in his knee. He staggered for a moment as he tried to listen to what the attacker was saying. "Hah! I didn't think that I could fool you so easily, sushi-bastard! My mastery of my brother's voice never fails me! Bwahahaha! You will be the first one that the cannon shoots for!"

Romano punched Japan in the gut, sending him to the ground. _To think I would be fooled so easily,_ Japan thought. He was whacked by Romano's bow repeatedly until a cannon's boom was the last thing he heard.

The cannon's boom was heard everywhere all over the playing field and soon after three more booms could be heard. Italy kept close to Germany's side and flinched whenever a cannon shot rang throughout the arena.

After the countdown in the beginning of the game finished, Italy had run straight into a wall. Yeah, it hurt, but Italy ignored it and looked for a place to hide. He hid in somewhere that might have been a restaurant and waited. Soon after Germany found him, claiming that his Italy sense was tingling. Italy was just happy that his Doitsu had found him.

The duo had been resting in a tall ruined building, and night had fallen. Italy and Germany looked to the sky when strange music started playing. There was a screen projected into the sky and it showed the unfortunate ones that had already been knocked out. It played them in the order they died: Japan, Netherlands, Turkey, Australia, Thailand, Belarus, Hungary, and Estonia. Then the screen disappeared and the music stopped.

"J-Japan was f-first? W-what?" Italy was on the brink of crying as the duo was reminded that this was no game. It was life and death.

* * *

**YAY! Random one-shot! I probably wont continue this, but you guys can if you want! Maybe if you guys review enough, I'll have enough ideas to determine the countries fates... Anyways, thanks for reading and stuff. If you review, you get cookies!**

**~Froggi**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah, this is Japan's isn't it? Maybe I should give it to him… Oh wait he's dead, kolkolkolkolkolkol…..._

Russia swung around Japan's katana. What, he was bored okay? Anyways, all had been relatively quiet so far, and surprisingly he had killed only three people! How amazing! And these people include Netherlands, Belarus, and Hungary. He felt so proud of himself after facing his fears! I bet you can't do that (I know I can't do that).

It went down something like this:

Belarus spied on her brother from afar, many different plans forming in her head. She decided to go with the creepy stalker approach. _I will get big brother this time!_

Russia was stumbling along the rocks (he didn't want to watch where he was going okay?), when suddenly… _Big brother, big brother! MARRY ME MARRY ME MARRY ME MARRY ME!_

Russia, being the man he is, let out a very manly shriek and whacked his unsuspecting sister with his pipe. Belarus, being the good sister she is, didn't dodge it and tried to tank the hit. That failed very much, hence the now crumpled Belarus on the floor.

"Sestra?" Russia poked Belarus with his foot. She moaned as she clutched her head. "Ah, I'm sorry sestra. But you can't fight injured can you? It is okay, I will help you." All Belarus heard before the cannon went off was a series of kol's.

Somewhere on the other side of the arena, America was eating a hamburger. Where he got it is a mystery for another time, but the important thing was the gun sitting in his lap. Even if Alfred was nonchalantly eating a burger, he still looked pretty dangerous. He got up licking his fingers, putting the gun in his pocket.

It had been rather quiet so far, only a couple glimpses of life here and there. There were sounds of cannons before, but now everything had gone quiet. _Did everyone spread out? Can no one find each other? Hmm…. It's too quiet…._

America heard some pebbles tumbling behind him. He stayed still, but heard nothing else. Carefully he turned around, spotting a peek of blonde hair from behind some ruins. He couldn't be sure who it was, for so many nations had blonde hair, but Alfred had a feeling. Something splattered on his forehead. America looked up at the darkening sky as more droplets of rain fell down.

When he looked up, he failed to notice the other nation walk about 10 steps in front of him. Alfred's feeling was confirmed when he looked at the other man.

It was England.

Some part of Alf's mind noted that this scene was very familiar, a moment he couldn't forget. The rain pouring down, how the two were facing off, and especially the musket England had just pulled from behind his back.

"I'm not stopping myself this time." Iggy noted.

"Me neither." America readied his gun.

The two aimed directly at each other and shot.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! I know it was short, but I just had to end it there! And I'm not dead! Yay.**

**~Froggi**


End file.
